1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processor, and a terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a facsimile device in which a pair of arbitrary number and destination information is stored in a memory, and data is transmitted to a destination identified by the destination information. The facsimile device, in which the arbitrary number is displayed on an abbreviated dialing button or in the vicinity thereof, allows a user thereof to perform specification of the destination by depressing only the abbreviated dialing button without bothering to input the destination information. If the facsimile device is used by a plurality of users, abbreviated dialing buttons necessary for all of the users need to be registered, which increases the number of abbreviated dialing buttons. In some cases, several tens of abbreviated dialing buttons may be necessary. Therefore, it may be difficult for a user to find a desired abbreviated dialing button when the user specifies the destination.